coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8775 (18th November 2015)
Plot Tony seems to be taking his knockback well. Nick and Steph discover the word "WHORE" spray-painted on the wall outside the bistro. Leanne is horrified when she sees it and thinks Simon could be responsible, while Luke thinks Jamie is the guilty party. Tony is sure that Liz still has feelings for him and goes to see her but Michelle doesn't let him go through to the back. Leanne removes the graffiti herself. Jason tries to convince Tony he'll bounce back but they both know he's leaving. Steph sees Luke arguing with Jamie and is annoyed when they refuse to say why. Tony tells Jason he's going to Birmingham to help a friend with a project. He tells Jason he's not taking any money out of the business, urging him to build it up. Leanne finds a can of spraypaint in Simon's bag, confirming that he was responsible for the graffiti. He unapologetically owns up to it. Tony admits to Jason that he and Todd torched Callum's car and asks him to forget about getting revenge on Callum. Leanne nearly hits Simon when he tells her he's glad she can't have children. Kate admits to Michelle that her relationship with Caz can be intense because they spend so little time together. Sean tries to convince Billy to go on holiday with him but he's too busy. Caz wants to marry in April and suggests it to Kate. After some hesitation, she agrees and they celebrate. Leanne doesn't know what to do about Simon and considers sending him to live with Ken. Tony leaves the Street, watched by Liz from her bedroom window. Cast Regular cast *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Liz's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *Final appearance of Terence Maynard as Tony Stewart. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is tempted to lash out at Simon after he goads her; Jason is shocked when Tony confesses that he and Todd stole and set fire to Callum's car; Kaz suggests a February wedding to Kate; and Luke accuses Jamie of daubing graffiti on The Bistro as a threat to Steph. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,270,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes